A fluid control valve is arranged between an upstream side flow channel and a downstream side flow channel and controls a flow rate of a fluid flowing between the upstream side flow channel and the downstream side flow channel or opens/closes the flow channel. For example, a fluid control valve having an arrangement as shown in Patent Document 1 is known as a fluid control valve that controls the flow rate of the gas used for semiconductor process.
For example, the fluid control valve of a normal close type is, as shown in FIG. 7 of the Patent Document 1, arranged in a valve chest formed on a body, and has a valve body arranged in a detachable manner on a valve seat arranged in the valve chest, an actuator that biases the valve body in a direction of opening the valve, and a valve body return spring that biases the valve body in a direction of closing the valve.
Then, in order to prevent contamination of the fluid, the fluid control valve forms a space between the valve body and a surrounding surface that surrounds a side surface of the valve body so that not only is lubricant not required but the valve body and the surrounding surface are also not free from abrasion.